Ne Me Quitte Pas/Transcript
Previously on The Originals :KLAUS: You said there was a way to save her. :VINCENT: We pull the Hollow out of Hope and I need a place that's connected to Hope to put it. When the spell is over, you got to get away from each other, and you have to stay away from Hope. If the Mikaelsons come together it will signal darkness like we've never known. :KLAUS: Hayley's missing. I'll find your mother. And I swear I'll return her to you. :ELIJAH: You see, Marcel, my disease has always been blind devotion to my brother. I'm a danger to my family. So take away the memories. Compel me :MARCEL:. The promise of always and forever. Forget it. Let it go. Sunnyvale, New Orleans years ago. :BUS DRIVER: You know where you're going, hon? :ELIJAH: I need... food. :BUS DRIVER: Chicken and waffles, two miles up the road. Good luck to you. :ATTENDANT: Is there a problem? :ELIJAH: What is that? :ATTENDANT: What is what? :ELIJAH: That noise. :ATTENDANT: Okay, um... you look like you could use some help. Hey. Yeah, I got a guy here that, uh, just put his hand through our vending machine. He just punched a hole in it. attacks the man. Come on! Aah! kills the man. TITLE CARD & CREDITS New York City, New York week later... :ANTOINETTE: It's okay. There's nothing to fear. There, there. You're doing wonderfully. That's right. Be at peace now. There you go. Not big on audiences. So unless you want to die, I suggest you run. :ELIJAH: I thought I was the only one. :ANTOINETTE: What the hell do you want from me? :ELIJAH: Are there more of us? Wh-Where do we come from? What... What are we? :ANTOINETTE: Whatever game you're playing, I'm not interested. :ELIJAH: Please. I need you to help me. Diner :ELIJAH: So what happened to us? :ANTOINETTE: The long and short of it... Uh, you died, but so did I. And somewhere along the way, someone decided we were both worth saving. You've never heard of vampires? :ELIJAH: S-Stories, I think. Um... Uh, folklore. :ANTOINETTE: Do I look like folklore to you? :ELIJAH: Is there a cure? :ANTOINETTE: Why would you want one? :ELIJAH: Are you telling me that you enjoy this? :ANTOINETTE: It's a small price to pay for all of our gifts, don't you think? Compared to when we were human? :ELIJAH: I don't remember anything. :ANTOINETTE: Nothing? Parents, siblings? The day that you were turned? :ELIJAH: Six days ago... I woke up on a bus, and I was just starving. I was forced to feed. I... You tell me what gift you can possibly see in this. :ANTOINETTE: Listen. If we were human, it would sound like a thud. But we hear the crisp cracking of varnish splitting off the wood. Tiny staccato echoes as the sound hits pockets where sap once flowed, and the thunderous boom of the metal legs vibrating against the floor. It used to be noise. Now it's music. On the other hand, we also catch fire in the sun, but hey, nothing's perfect. :ELIJAH: I've been in the sun every day. :ANTOINETTE: Oh. You have a daylight ring. :ELIJAH: This is... Do you not have one? :ANTOINETTE: Mm. I prefer the purity of night. You really have no idea what happened to you, do you? :ELIJAH: There's a shadow of something. I... I think I can see a man. And he is saying my name, but I can't remember my name. And I cannot remember this man's face. But when I woke up, I looked at my cufflink and it had the letter "E" engraved on it, so I guess maybe it begins with "E." Edmund. Elliot. Eleanor. You pick. :ANTOINETTE: How about we just call you E? E. Might be simpler. :ELIJAH: The first time I've needed a name. :ANTOINETTE: I have a name, too, you know. :ELIJAH: Oh. I'm sorry. :ANTOINETTE: Antoinette. :ELIJAH: Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Antoinette. :ANTOINETTE: Thank you. So, you have your ring, some cufflinks. Is that it? :ELIJAH: Not quite. Elijah's Apartment, New York City, New York :ANTOINETTE: This is where you've been living? :ELIJAH: If you can call it that. The way I'm forced to feed, I'm lucky if my victims even have a wallet. :ANTOINETTE: Oh, you've never compelled. Oh, you are in for a treat. Just by looking deep into someone's eyes, you can make them do whatever you want. :ELIJAH: Wait, is that what you were doing when I found you? I-I heard you whispering. :ANTOINETTE: I prefer to avoid the struggle. Is that what you wanted to show me? :ELIJAH: Yes. :ANTOINETTE: Maybe you were a butler. What's this? :ELIJAH: I don't know. I know I didn't write it. prepares for a night out. :ELIJAH: Shall we? :ANTOINETTE: Where did you say that you heard about this place again? :ELIJAH: I didn't. I wanted to surprise you. :ANTOINETTE: You're an amnesiac with zero life experience. You really think you ought to be planning surprises? :ELIJAH: Consider it a thank-you for taking me under your wing these past few weeks. I mean, I'd just take you someplace nice, and... I promise to get you home by midnight. :ANTOINETTE: Sounds wholesome. :ELIJAH: If you prefer debauchery... we can do that. :ANTOINETTE: Well... now I'm intrigued. Club :DJ: Let's get this party started! :ELIJAH: Surprise. I found more of us. :ANTOINETTE: I'm just gonna get another shot. Street Vendor :Pierre: in french. :ANTOINETTE: in frech... Merci. :Pierre: Voilá. Oh, good evening, monsieur. :ELIJAH: Good evening. What happened? You disappeared. :ANTOINETTE: Hundred-year-old recipe. His mother bakes them every day for her friends in Manosque. It's lovely there. Peaceful. :ELIJAH: Did I do something wrong? :ANTOINETTE: I appreciated the gesture. :ELIJAH: But what? :ANTOINETTE: I don't do group feeds. Besides, vampires like that have a thing about vampires like me. :ELIJAH: I don't understand. They didn't even know you, right? :ANTOINETTE: Sure, they do. I don't wear the ring. I don't feed like them. Do you know how many times they've threatened to tie me up and burn me in the sun? :ELIJAH: I'm so sorry, Antoinette. I... I had no idea. You seem so happy. :ANTOINETTE: I am. Park :ANTOINETTE: The family that turned me had all these rules about how to be a vampire. Felt like I'd suddenly entered into a convent. So I walked away. And I struggled... for years. Obsessing about my old life, the friends and family that I'd lost. And then one day I realized... it was the daylight ring. It let me live in the sun, pretending to be human. I couldn't embrace what I'd become. So I... I took the ring off again. Returned to what I'd been taught by my family. Now, their rules ground me. It's the only way that I've found happiness. You all right? I'm sorry. All this talk about my past... It must be hard to hear. :ELIJAH: What if I never remember? :ANTOINETTE: You want peace of mind? Accept who you are now. Mm. Most wear the rings and mingle with the humans as if nothing had happened. As if we never died. But we did. And we can't forget that. My death was brutal. Tied to a stake and stoned by my village. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. But I'm in control now. And I get to choose: I can either slaughter my prey carelessly and lose myself in that same violence... or I can be mindful, compassionate in their last moments. When I do that, everyone benefits. :ELIJAH: How do you mean? :ANTOINETTE: Well, human chemistry is delicate. When they die, their bodies are flooded with hormones. Terrify them and you're drinking from a well of cortisol. Blood tainted with fear. :ELIJAH: I've never tasted that fear. :ANTOINETTE: That's all you've ever tasted. vamps away to find another victim. :ANTOINETTE: Oh, you're doing wonderfully. Yeah. That's it. Yeah, that's it. Was it worth it? :ELIJAH: Without question. So, I take it that's the ritual. Burial by water? :ANTOINETTE: Yes. And then I fly back to Transylvania. says somthing in French and Elijah instinctively responds, suprising them both. :ELIJAH: Interesting. Where, presumably, you sleep hanging upside down. :ANTOINETTE: (surprised) And he speaks French, apparently. :ELIJAH: Apparently. :ANTOINETTE: Wow. But can he play? Put your fingers on mine. :ELIJAH: Wait. I know this feeling. I know this. We're being watched. :MARCEL: Elijah. What the hell are you doing here? :ELIJAH: Who are you? :MARCEL: It doesn't matter. What matters is somebody's coming back to town soon, and you can't be anywhere near her when she does. :MARCEL: Please. Who is she? :MARCEL: You need to leave this city. :ANTOINETTE: Get away from him. :MARCEL: This doesn't concern you. Go now, or I'll kill you both. :ELIJAH: That was him. That was the man, the face that I couldn't remember. Elijah. We have to go after him. :ANTOINETTE: He threatened to kill us. :ELIJAH: This man knows who I am. :ANTOINETTE: It's a suicide mission. And the sun's almost up. :ELIJAH: Okay, so, let me spend the day tomorrow finding out whatever I can, and then as soon as it is dark, you and I... :ANTOINETTE: Can dive headfirst into whatever drama you left behind? Even if it kills us? :ELIJAH: Don't let me do this on my own. I can't. :ANTOINETTE: But we both know that you have to. This road of yours... it's dangerous. Who knows where it ends or what you'll find out along the way. It's okay. I've been there. I understand. But that's not how I live my life. Not anymore. Good luck. Elijah. It was nice... sharing New York City with you. Elijah's Apartment, New York City, New York :MARCEL: (voice over) Elijah. :ELIJAH: (voice over) We have to go after him. :MARCEL: (voice over) I'll kill you both. :ELIJAH: (voice over) Let me spend the day finding out whatever I can. :ANTOINETTE: (voice over) He threatened to kill us. :MARCEL: (voice over) Elijah. :ELIJAH: (voice over) This man knows who I am. We have to go after him. :MARCEL: (voice over) Elijah. Elijah. Club massacres the vampires and humans alike in the club. :MARCEL: Elijah. Even without memories, you are still a pain in my ass. Did you forget how to read, too? :ELIJAH: What are you talking about? :MARCEL: The note in your pocket. :ELIJAH: How do you know about that? :MARCEL: I wrote it. :ELIJAH: Who are you? :MARCEL: Let it go. :ELIJAH: Tell me why you wrote it. Tell me wh... :MARCEL: Because you asked me to! You did this for someone. A kid. A girl. And she means everything to you. And if you keep going down this path, the one who's gonna pay the price is her. You did the right thing. Trust yourself, Elijah. And make a life somewhere else. Manosque, France :ANTOINETTE: What are you doing here? :ELIJAH: Looking for you. :ANTOINETTE: Did you learn anything about... who you are? :ELIJAH: Only that... obsessing about my past... it brings me nothing but misery and torment. And that I miss you. Can you forgive me? :ANTOINETTE: There's nothing to forgive. Viens ici. day. :MAN: Merci beaucoup. :ANTOINETTE: What is it? :ELIJAH: Seven years ago, I walked into this bar. Seeing you... is a sensation I don't think I could... describe to you. I'll tell you this. Whoever I am now... I want you. presents to Antoinette a wedding ring. :ELIJAH: If you'll have me. :ANTOINETTE: No, no, no, wait. :ELIJAH: What? :ANTOINETTE: We're gonna need some champagne. :KLAUS: Looking for this? 1928 Clos du Monet. Hmm. Pricey. Do you know who I am? :ANTOINETTE: Someone who's about to regret his hideous timing. :KLAUS: You've spent a handful of years with Elijah. You've treated him well, you've taken good care of him. I suppose I should be thanking you. But alas, all good things come to an end. I'm afraid your services are no longer required. You see... I'm taking my brother home tonight. attempts to compel her. You're done with Elijah. You're going to reject his proposal, and then you're going to exit this bar and my brother's life... forever. Do you understand? :ANTOINETTE: I understand. :KLAUS: Hmm. :ELIJAH: What happened to the champagne? :ANTOINETTE: I have something to tell you, and it won't be easy to hear. Play with me. :ELIJAH: What's going on? :ANTOINETTE: When I came here, I tried to force myself to forget you... to stay present, to give up all hope that you'd ever show up. And then you did. And these years... they've been the happiest of my life, too. :ELIJAH: But what is it? :ANTOINETTE: It seems that your past has caught up with you. Keep playing. Keep playing. There was a man waiting for me in the kitchen. He tried to compel me to walk away from you forever. He said that he's come to take you home. :ELIJAH: Antoinette... get everyone out of here. Immediately. Please. :ANTOINETTE: On ferme. Vous devez tous partir. :KLAUS: Your name is Elijah Mikaelson. You may not remember yourself or your family, but we need your help. Our family is in crisis. I've come to take you back to New Orleans. Say something, brother. :ELIJAH: I'm not your brother. :KLAUS: You are. And your family needs you home. :ELIJAH: This is my home. :KLAUS: This is not a request. You will return with me, willingly or otherwise. :ELIJAH: It'll have to be otherwise. :KLAUS: We made a vow. Always and forever. :ELIJAH: You're talking about somebody else's life. :KLAUS: No, this is still your life! You have responsibilities! You cannot just abandon them for a fairy tale, playing piano in the French countryside! :ELIJAH: I'm just gonna stand by and watch as you destroy everything that I've built here? :KLAUS: Do you honestly think you have a choice? You have no idea the risk I'm taking simply by being here! There are consequences to us being together! Don't you see? :ELIJAH: So leave! :KLAUS: I would never have come if the circumstances weren't dire. :ELIJAH: I don't care. Your reasons don't matter to me. :KLAUS: You once convinced me that Hayley's life was worth saving, that my daughter's life was worth saving. Please, Elijah. Hayley is missing. Hayley. Even in your addled state, that name must mean something to you! :ELIJAH: No more than the name Mikaelson. :KLAUS: We are your family! You love us. You love me. :ANTOINETTE: We have to get to the catacombs. There are tunnels beneath us. Klaus can't die. That stake... :KLAUS: Was quite an inconvenience. Unless you'd like me to return the favor, luv, I suggest you run along. :ELIJAH: I'm not going anywhere with you. :KLAUS: I'm begging you, brother. You may not think you know me. Or Rebekah or Kol or Freya or Hope or even Hayley. But we are your family. Everyone you love needs you now. :ELIJAH: Everyone I love is right here. And don't waste your breath. I know exactly who I am. See, I ran into Marcel Gerard a few years ago in New York City. He tell you about that? I didn't recognize him, of course, but he did say my name. And that was all that I needed to learn about my former life. So, yeah, I don't have all the memories, but I know all about you... and Rebekah, Kol, Freya, Hope, and even Hayley. And I don't care about any of you. :KLAUS: You may have a wealth of knowledge at your disposal... Facts, figures, names, and dates... But you lack all the feelings. The love and the loyalty. A thousand years of family! :ELIJAH: Elijah Mikaelson spent every day of his wretched life trying to save you from yourself. I mean, I can't even imagine a more miserable existence. From what I understand, that poor bastard was lucky to find... any moment of pleasure. That's not me. That's not who I am. I love this life. I love it all. I love the quiet of the night. The taste of my prey when they truly embrace their demise. I worship every single dawn that I spend here, here, where I'm truly, truly loved. :KLAUS: Such poetry. But it means nothing without family, without purpose. You... were not unhappy. No. You were a king amongst men. We both were, standing shoulder to shoulder through the ages. We had glorious times together. And we will have more of them still. Please, Elijah... :ELIJAH: Elijah Mikaelson is dead. breaks Klaus' neck and embraces Antoinette. Elijah's and Antoinette's Apartment :ANTOINETTE: You need to grab your suitcase. Mine is almost full. We really need to get moving. :ELIJAH: You knew that Klaus was an Original. You knew a stake wouldn't kill him. And you knew that he couldn't compel you. You knew about me. How long you been taking vervain? :ANTOINETTE: Since the first time that I saw you. I knew exactly who you were. The stories about your family are legendary. You have enemies all over the world. Your own note said, "Don't look back." What if I told you something that put you in danger? I'm sorry that I lied. But I wasn't the only one carrying around a secret. Why did you hide who you are from me? :ELIJAH: Mikaelsons are nothing but chaos and bloodshed. I don't want you to know that part of me. :ANTOINETTE: But that's not who you are. It's not who you've become. We choose who we are. Every day, every moment. I learned that a long time ago. And I've remembered it again, watching you. Please, I know we still have a lot to talk about, but we need to go before the sun comes up or Klaus comes back and... tears us both to pieces. :ELIJAH: He's not coming back. :ANTOINETTE: You don't know that. :ELIJAH: Yes, I do. They say Elijah Mikaelson was his North Star, that he guided Klaus through the darkest parts of his pathetic life. So to renounce that family, to renounce him the way that I did, I saw it. I watched the light vanish from his eyes. This immovable man, this legendary Niklaus Mikaelson was... broken. wakes. :KLAUS: Freya... I couldn't find him in France. He's gone. :ELIJAH: So, yes, Antoinette, he's leaving. He's leaving, and he's not coming back. :ANTOINETTE: And... who is Hayley? :ELIJAH: Someone Elijah Mikaelson used to love. Once upon a time. That was another lifetime. I can't imagine loving anyone the way I love you. So, weren't we gonna get some champagne? :ANTOINETTE: Well, you can still go out. :ELIJAH: No. removes his daylight ring. :ANTOINETTE: What-what are you... what are you doing? :ELIJAH: If I do this, I want you to know that I'm all in. Okay? See, I might not be able to die in the sun, but... I need you to see this is everything to me. Marry me. :ANTOINETTE: Yes. A thousand times, yes. :ELIJAH: One more thing. takes his ring and leaves it in a box. The box contains his life before he lost his memories. :ANTOINETTE: What are you doing? opens the curtains, catching fire and burning his possessions. :ELIJAH: I'm leaving my past in the ashes. Good-bye, Elijah Mikaelson. See More Category:The Originals Season Five Category:Episode Transcripts